


A Dying Breed

by Malsang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Duty, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Griffindors Being Griffindors, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Loss, Metafiction, Sacrifice, Short One Shot, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malsang/pseuds/Malsang
Summary: A who-is-speaking? introspection about heroes and the villains they fight.





	A Dying Breed

There was no grave he dared visit to mourn. Everyone he had ever cared about was either dead, imprisoned by the enemy, or hiding. Hiding like he was from the people who would kill him or imprison him if they found him. This was his life. The bad guys were winning, and there were too many of them.

He was alone. They were all alone now. Scattered to the winds not daring to try to find each other. This was the price of trying to save the world. This was the price of caring about the future of Wizarding.

They do not even regret the lives they had taken, let alone understand why we we are fighting them. Nobody cares but us. Nobody could see this coming but Him.

We had believed in him. I believed in him, and yet, he is gone. Who would lead them now? Please, anybody but me. Don't let the fate of the whole world rest on my shoulders alone.

Where is hope now? What is the point of all this if the wrong people win?

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know who it is yet?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Greeting Death as an Old Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730137) by [Malsang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malsang/pseuds/Malsang)




End file.
